


Wake

by shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Series: Spock/Uhura Mirrorverse Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending is a beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

Uhura shifted slightly in the command chair and watched her crew carry out her orders.

It was still disorienting; a paradox --the ease of retrieving a minute detail or calculating an especially difficult equation, of making a logical choice detached from emotional influence. Yet those emotions within were still a malestrom.

It was a strange balance, feelings controlled but constantly on the precipice of overflow.

But she meditated as he did and it remained on that tensive bubble.

\---

The instant it happened there was a ripping sensation deep within and she knew… He could not even shield her from it.

He desperately clung to life and called to her...however, unwillingly. It was instinct for him to reach out for what was most precious.

So, she knelt by his side and picked up his hand, for the first time seeing nothing but naked emotion on his face. He hurt. He was heart-broken for himself and her. He could not leave her alone.

He could not bear to have his soul parted from her, even now.

So, he splayed his fingers across her face and became one with her. Pity most humans would never know the deepest connection of carrying one’s soul...love-making and pregnancy is the closest they come.

But he is now a part of her, he would not be separated from her in his departure from the physical world…

Uhura gasped and watched her aduna expel his last breath, his dark eyes going cold.

\--

 

Back in the command chair, the ship drops out of warp and Terra is on the view screen. It is a hero’s welcome. She was to be heralded as the one member of the Empire to have succeeded in killing Spock.

She would be propped up as a symbol of Empire superiority and the futility of any uprising against superior Terran capabilities.

LOOK, OUR FEMALES DEFEAT THE BEST OF YOU.

 

Little did they know of the true outcome of her mission, -what she carried within, effectively sealed the Empire’s demise.


End file.
